Weasel On In
by Anime-Insanity
Summary: A one-shot about Itachi and Sakura... Made it for a contest winner... Rated M for.. well... LEMON! GLORIOUS AND WONDERFUL LEMON! lmao... ya.. there's a lot of lemon... read and enjoy


**Pairing - ** ItaSaku (Itachi and Sakura)  
**  
Author's Note - ** I made this for scarlet.eyes18... She won a contest that I put up and her reward was a one-shot by me! Good for her! Well she choose ItaSaku as her pairing so that's where we're at! Yipee!  
**  
Random - ** Okay... Ya... I have an actual story with more than one chapter... It's and ItaSaku story called Cherry Blossoms in the Wind...  
Check it out!  
**  
Disclaimer - ** Ya, ya... I don't own Naruto or any of the character... You already know that  
**  
Just So You Know - ** If you don't understand the title of this one-shot then you obviously are either pretty dumb or you don't know what Itachi's name means... IT MEANS WEASEL!

lmao... hope that cleared things up for you

* * *

Tears stream down her silky cheeks as Sakura runs through the forest, her mind completely lost and her heart pounding too fast for its own good. Branches reach out  
and snatch at her hair, cutting her cheeks and scratching at her delicate skin.

As she runs on, Sakura feels a danger approaching. But her mind is somewhere else right now. It's back where she found him. Sasuke. Her first love and the man that she thought she would live her life with.  
**  
Flashback **  
_  
"Sasuke?" Sakura called out as she walks through his apartment to his room, _ _where they had shared such lasting memories. Ever since Sasuke had killed _ _Orochimaru he had acted as though Sakura were his life. The one thing he cared _ _about... perhaps even more than killing his brother._  
_  
The moans were heard, the light scream of a female voice as a familiar voice _ _growled her name._  
_  
"Ino," Sasuke's voice filtered to Sakura and nearly knocks her over with the force _ _of it._  
_  
Though she knew she would regret it, Sakura silently opened the door where the _ _noises were heard and looked in. Watch she saw took her breath away. And not _ _in the good way._  
_  
Her best friend and her first love having sex and clearly enjoying it completely. _  
_  
Ino's eyes caught Sakura's and they grew large as she realized just who was _ _watching Sasuke and herself. Sasuke on the other hand just turned to Sakura's _ _shocked expression and smirked his devilish smirk that had captured her heart so _ _many times before. This time it just sent shivers down her spine and a nauseating _ _sense to the pit of her stomach._  
_  
Then, as though plunging the knife deeper into Sakura's heart would make things _ _better, Sasuke leaned down and smashed his lips against Ino's, that smirk still on _ _his lips._  
**  
End of Flashback **

A hand being set on her stomach causes Sakura to come back from the awful sight that has haunted her for the past forty-or-so minutes. Looking through her tear-filled eyes up at her intruder, Sakura finds herself staring up at the bright red eyes of the Sharingan that belong to none other than Itachi Uchiha.

"I know you," Itachi says looking down at Sakura's sobbing figure. "You're my brother's play-thing correct?"

"So even the other Uchiha thinks I'm nothing but a play-thing, huh?!" Sakura screams at him and tries to thrash her way away from his reach.

But Itachi wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her back against his chest, stopping any chance of escaping from his grip.

It's no secret to Sakura that Itachi is the better looking of the two Uchiha survivors (OH HELLZ YES!) and it also doesn't pass through her knowledge that she's a lot closer to him than she thought she could ever be without dieing or being dead.

"Let.Go.Of.Me," Sakura says slowly while clenching her fists tightly.

"Tell me what happened," Itachi says not loosening his grip on her.

"Why would you want to know?" Sakura asks as more tears fall from her eyes. "You're an Akatsuki member. Why would you care what some meaningless girl's problems are?"

"Because you're much more than a meaningless girl," Itachi whispers into her ear.

A deep blush comes to Sakura's eyes and she realizes that she's stopped crying. But why would something that Itachi Uchiha say affect her? It wouldn't!

"Then just go," Sakura pleads. "If I'm not so meaningless than listen to me and go!"

Without Sakura knowing what's happening, Itachi has her pinned against a tree, his hands wrapped tightly around her wrists and his body pushed up against her own. Their eyes meet, one filled with the pain of a broken heart and the other filled with something that can only be distinguished as one thing...

Lust.

"Itachi?" Sakura asks, her eyes widening. "What're you-"

Before she can finish her question Itachi's lips cut her off. At first she's so surprised that she doesn't know what to do. But it soon passes as her lips start to move with Itachi's. Her eyes close and she deepens the kiss, causing Itachi's member to slowly harden and rub against her inner thigh.

The kiss has so much passion, so much more than Sasuke ever gave Sakura in their entire relationship. All Sasuke had wanted was sex and someone to blame things on. But with just this one kiss Sakura can feel so much more from Itachi.

Itachi's tongue reaches out and licks Sakura's bottom lip, begging for entrance which she soon grants. Their tongues mingle in a dance-like fashion until Sakura can't help but give up and let Itachi's tongue go about its searching.

When the two pull apart from the kiss they're both panting and their eyes are filled with lust... for each other. A single drop of rain falls down and slides down Sakura's cheek and neck and resting on her collarbone. Itachi leans in and kisses the spot, letting his tongue slide out and lick the droplet of water off of her pale skin. He continues this motion while following her collarbone, sucking gently on random spots.

"Itachi," Sakura gasps out after one slight nip from Itachi. "I can't."

"Of course you can," Itachi says. "You're free to do whatever you want."

In that one sentence Sakura feels the freedom seep back into her that she hasn't felt since Sasuke returned to Konoha. Freedom. She had been locked up, never being let out. Now Itachi says she's free. Free to do whatever she liked.

Without thinking she leans forward and smashes her lips against Itachi's with such force it nearly knocks him over. He returns the kiss with just as much force. Sliding his hand down Sakura's arm, he reaches down to her black skirt and starts to pull it down her thighs.

Sakura quickly pulls away from his lips and looks at him with a ferocity she didn't know she had.

"Not here," she says and uses her free hand to pull Itachi's away from her skirt.

"Of course not," he purrs back an wraps his arms tightly around her waist and pulling her into him. Their chests placed against each other, Itachi darts away from Konoha at an unimaginable speed. In less than a minute they reach a small, apartment-sized building.

"Quaint," Sakura mocks as Itachi leads her up the stairs (it actually has stairs! Amazing!) to the second floor.

Once there, Itachi pushes Sakura through a door leading to a bedroom, a nice queen-sized bed set in the middle underneath the large window on the far wall. The lights are out and the sound of the new rain pounding on the window arises Itachi's hormones to the point where he can't help himself.

He lunges at Sakura's thin figure, pushing them both onto the large bed and smashing his lips to hers. She quickly complies and runs her hands through his black hair while Itachi's hands trace her curves until reaching her waist. Once there, he quickly removes Sakura's skirt and underwear while never breaking the kiss. Itachi's clothes (he isn't wearing his Akatsuki robe... just a pair of pants and a shirt) as well as Sakura's top quickly follow her skirt.

Itachi looks down at Sakura's perfect body and a low, inhuman growl escapes his throat. Sakura chuckles in response and traces her fingers down his muscular chest, causing Itachi to moan in pleasure.

He leans down and takes a hold of Sakura's breast in his left hand while clasping her other nipple in his mouth. His right hand traces down her body and rest on her thigh, rubbing it gently. His tongue circles her nipple while his left hand works on fondling her other boob. A sharp gasp followed by a low moan erupt from Sakura as Itachi continues with the action while sliding his unoccupied hand down to her "lower areas". That moan is all it takes for Itachi to slide two fingers into her area, biting down a little on her nipple while doing it.

"Oh god!" Sakura exclaims as Itachi sticks in a third finger, pulling them in and out in a steady motion. "Oh god Itachi!"

Itachi smirks and pulls his three fingers out completely as precum starts to seep out as well as pull back from her breasts. He licks his slightly covered fingers and smiles evilly down at Sakura as he straddles her hips. She looks back up at him, panting uncontrollably, making her breasts rise and fall in a taunting way.

Letting his lust take over, Itachi crashes his hardened member into Sakura, causing her to cry out in pain and pleasure. It's not the first time she's had sex but it's definitely the best.

Itachi starts slowly pumping into her until she starts to move with him. At that point he speeds up until he's gasping for breath and feeling both himself and Sakura coming to their points. With one final thrust he pushes all the way into Sakura, causing her to scratch at his back with her long nails and scream out in pleasure.

"Itachi!" she screams out with as much force as she can. "Holy shit Itachi!"

Feeling her reach her edge, Itachi pulls out of her completely and slides down her body, tracing kisses down her breasts and stomach and coming to an end at the edge of her area. Without even thinking, he plunges his tongue deep into her, lapping up her sweet cum and feeling her back arch in pleasure. His tongue swirls around and tastes everything that Sakura has to give, enjoying every moment of it.

Itachi finally pulls his tongue out and wipes his mouth, licking his lips in the process. He pulls himself up again and slams his lips against Sakura's while straddling her hips. She returns the kiss while tasting her own cum on Itachi's lips.

Sakura, in an attempt to take control, flips Itachi over so that she's straddling him instead of the other way around. She stares down at him, her palms resting on his chest and her breathing coming out in short, harsh, gasps.

"Don't think you're going to have all the fun," she says with a small smirk.

Before Itachi notices what she's doing, Sakura's mouth is down by his dick, her tongue reaching out and lightly caressing the tip. A moan of pleasure escapes his mouth and pushes Sakura on. She begins to slide her mouth along his dick, feeling him harder all the more as she sucks on more and more. Feeling Itachi start to reach down for her, Sakura grabs Itachi's dick and thrusts his entire length into her mouth. He gasps out and moan out her name as she sucks gently on his length, feeling himself start to loose control.

But Itachi doesn't let Sakura continue and when she pulls away for a moment he brings her back up to him and flips her onto her back, coming to rest above her. She quickly wraps he arms around his neck and pulls him down into a passionate kiss, which he returns whole-heartedly. He thrusts into her a few more times before they both release.

They lie down, both panting and covered in their own fluids as well as the others. Itachi wraps his arms around Sakura's waist and pulls his back against his chest as he lies his mouth into the crook of her neck. She leans back into him and sighs with pleasure, completely happy with just lying there in Itachi's arms.

"My brother is a fool," Itachi says after sucking gently on Sakura's neck.

"You just figured that out?" Sakura asks rolling her eyes and flipping over to look Itachi in the eyes. "But I don't care about him right now."

"I know how you feel," Itachi replies and lets his lips connect with hers in a light but passionate kiss.

They pull apart but keep their lips a few centimeter away from each other, their eyes still closed from the kiss.

"Itachi?" Sakura asks and Itachi can feel her breath on his lips.

"Yes?" Itachi questions tightening his grip on her waist.

"I love you," she says and finally opens her eyes. They're met by a pair of onyx eyes that are looking at her with an unrecognizable look.

"You have on idea how long I've wanted to hear that," Itachi says and once again places his lips against Sakura's.

The tears come again as the two pull away and Sakura turns her back to Itachi, feeling him pull the black blanket up to cover their bodies and then pulling her body against his. But this time the tears aren't being shed for Sasuke or for any kind of betrayal.

They're being shed in happiness.

For the first time in a long time...

Sakura is truly happy.

* * *

**Author - **

So what'd you think? It's my first one-shot but my second sex scene lol...

I wonder if I would do a sequel to this...

Review and tell me your thoughts! I love any kind of review... whether bad or not! So feel free to say whatever.

If you enjoyed this then definitely check out my ItaSaku story Cherry Blossoms  in the Wind

I'm sure you'll love it!

Well thanks for reading!

Luv ya,  
Olive


End file.
